


daddy please

by niyascribes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyascribes/pseuds/niyascribes
Summary: you kept your sex life private between you and your boyfriend Steve but when you and Steve see your ex they decide to bring up ‘better days’





	daddy please

When Fury blackmailed you into joining the Avengers you’d never think that this would have brought you to the love of your life. Righteous, stubborn, and so damn reckless Steve Rogers. While dating Steve he was never the less a gentleman and that was the same with sex. Five months of a relationship and he hasn’t fucked you yet, he always made love to you. His touches were always light never heavy, soft kisses were usually left everywhere. Soft was nice, you enjoyed it but it was just boring. It felt like having sex with him was almost a chore that you somewhat enjoyed, but you’d never tell him that. 

You thought about this beating the hell out of a punching bag. Watching your wrapped knuckles pound on the black leather of the bag. Sweat dripped down your face and back but you could care less. You jumped on your toes ready to swing another punch but you feel two beefy arms wrap around your torso. 

“You should take a break” Steve whispered in your ear. His presence caused you to relax. “And let me take you out.” He finishes nuzzling himself in your neck.

A smile comes across your face “Ok, but don’t take me anywhere too fancy.” You plead with a soft voice. 

“You got it darlin’,” Steve says before detaching himself from you.  
You unwrap your now bruised fists and go to your room and take a quick shower. Steve’s grey button-down tucked into some light washed jeans replaced the sweaty gym clothes you were wearing before.

You met Steve in the living room. He was watching something on his phone rubbing his beard. You were loving the new bearded Steve Rogers it gave him a new profound sexiness (not saying that he wasn’t sexy before) that just made you wanna ride his face but he would never allow that.

“S’ that my shirt?” Steve asks standing up. You laugh “Yes it is if you don’t mind.” You day walking over to him and give him a quick peck on the lips. 

“I don’t you look good in it anyway.” He says sliding his hand into your back pocket walking you out of the compound.  
“You gonna tell me where we’re going?” You ask curiously making your way to Steve’s motorcycle.

Without hesitation, Steve responds “Nope.” As he sets you on his bike.  
He hops on after you get situated with the helmet bought specially for you (because Steve doesn’t like to wear one). He revved the engine which made your heart leap with anticipation. No matter how many times he takes you on this thing you get nervous. You tightly wrap your arms around Steve, you feel the rumble of his chest when he chuckles at your reaction. Before you know it you’re speeding through New York on your way to a mysterious destination. You find yourself mid-ride relaxing with your eyes closed resting your head on Steve’s back. It was a shock when Steve stopped the bike. 

“We’re here hon,” He says kicking out the kickstand and you dramatically take off the helmet. A quaint little restaurant sat before your eyes.  
“Not too fancy?” He asks helping you off the bike. 

“It’s perfect.” 

The restaurant wasn’t crowded. Only a few people sat at booths and others were scattered around circle tables. The nice hostess sat you two at a table in the back allowing a view of almost the whole restaurant. 

Jokes and laughter filled your and Steve’s table. Almost cuddled up to each other so neither of you could feel the blasting AC through the vents. You two were so engulfed in each other, neither of you noticed the small group of men walk through the door. 

The hostess came back quickly taking your order. You and Steve continued to converse but you felt a someone staring at you. You start to look for the eyes that where somewhere boring into your face. Until you saw him. Your ex Aubrey was there just smirking and you two locked eyes but to immediately revert to Steve. 

“Who’s that?” Steve asks rubbing your arm with his arm which is thrown over your shoulder. 

You scoff “My ex.” As soon as those words left my mouth I see Aubrey leave the table. Your leg starts to shake out of anger and nerves. 

Steve brings you in closer “Hey, it’s ok. I got you.” Steve comforts. 

“y/n baby, how you doing?”Aubrey asks keeping his eyes locked on you. 

Your face crumpled together and you heard Steve’s amused chuckle.  
“I’m fine Aubrey.” You grit through your teeth.  
Aubrey lets out an offended scoff and leans into the table causing Steve to move forward in a protective manner.  

“Whatever happened to _daddy_?” Aubrey asks with a cocky grin on his face. Steve quickly stands up “Choose your next words wisely.” Steve warns.

“Oh, so you call him _daddy_ now?” He asks with an eyebrow raised looking at angry Steve next to me “He’s big and broad but I bet he doesn’t fuck you like I do.” Aubrey starts to prick.

Every time he lets the d-word slip through his lips embarrassment grows in your chest and tears prick your eyes.“Steve, I wanna go.” You try to say over Steve’s and Aubrey’s arguing and of course he hears you. 

He practically picks you up and carries you out of the restaurant. Once you’re outside Steve sets you down on his bike. 

“Are you alright?”He asks caressing your face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe stray tears. You let out a hum of correction before speaking

“I just wanna go home.” You mutter from embarrassment.  
Steve places the helmet back on your head before getting on the bike. Once you got back to the compound you walked quickly to your room hoping to avoid any questions from Steve. You barely beat him to the door shutting it in his face when he tries to enter you guy’s shared bedroom. 

“Aw come on y/n, who am I to judge you,” Steve says through the door.  
You let out a sarcastic laugh “Old fashioned Steve Rogers who is dating a girl with a taboo kink.” You slightly ramble off. 

Steve lets out a chuckle “y/n open the door.” I stare at the door with a firm pout on my lips “Come on baby,” He drawls sweetly. “Open the door.” He nearly begs. You take a deep breath and turn the nob and open the door. He was leaning on the doorframe and I saw his gaze leave the floor and reach mine. You felt so small underneath his glare and not to mention his height towering over you. He walked in the room causing you to walk back into the room. He closed the door before cupping your face and pulling you into a hard kiss. 

You let out a soft moan before he breaks the kiss “I could care less about your sex life with Andrew,” Steve says messing up his name on purpose “I could never judge you.” He says and it makes your heart leap with joy. Steve brings you back in a kiss. 

“I wanna make you feel better.” He starts off softly “Strip.” Steve demands in his captain voice causing a shiver of delight to run through your body. You nod and start tearing off your clothes and undergarments throwing them in the corner with a few other spare clothes. He locks the door and walks back to you, his big broad body towered over yours making you feel small.

“Such a pretty little girl,” Steve says running his hands over your arms. You’ve never seen Steve like this before, so dominant. He grabs your face firmly making you stare into his eyes “This is about you princess, what would make you feel better?” He asks pulling you closer leaving kisses down your neck along with a few possessive marks. “Tell daddy what you want.” Steve says rolling his thumbs over your nipples. A soft moan leaves your mouth mostly from Steve calling himself daddy and the nipple rubs added to the pleasure. 

“You. I want you.” You say breathlessly grinding into him.

Steve lets out a dark chuckle "Ask nicely princess." Steve whispers into your ear grinding into your bare core. 

"Daddy please."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: yikes its kinda short.


End file.
